Transfers and Romance
by Freezing Ember
Summary: A girl and her brother are coming from the US, and being transfered to Ouran. Holly x Tamaki, most likely. Possibly Sam x Renge, but I doubt it... Don't meet the Host Club until ch. 3. Mary Sues.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.

A girl, about the age of 16, looked out her window thoughtfully. Her laptop was sitting in idle in front of her, and she needed inspiration for a story she was writing. Snow covered her neighbor's lawn, as it was December. The 25th, to be exact. She had opened her presents the previous night, and she was pleased with what she got. Her father had gotten her a snowmobile, and her mother got her an iPod. She was just too focused on typing right now.

"Holly, you up yet?" Her father called from the bottom of the stairs. "Remember, you and your brother have to be on that plane by 5 A.M! Hurry up and eat breakfast!"

Holly saved her current progress, and shut down her computer. Putting it in her backpack, she jumped down the stairs. As she pulled out a box of wheaties, she heard her brother slump down the stairs.

"Why do we have to get up this early? I mean, really?" Sam said as he slouched over to the table.

"Duh, so we get to Japan on time. Remember, the open house starts at 12:00 P.M. their time, and if we leave at 5 A.M, we should have time to get there and everything." Holly replied, in the know-it-all tone.

"Guys, better get going! You are going to miss your flight!" Their father yelled.

Holly and Sam sprinted out the door, Holly picking up her backpack on the way. As she jumped in the car, she made a plan of what she would do when she got there.

_Alright, first I am going to the Open House…_ Her thoughts were distracted when she remembered where she was going. _Ouran… Wow. Their website made it sound great. But… I don't usually get along with rich snobby people. _ She sighed.

"Honey, you alright?" Her mom said, reaching back and patting her leg. "Just don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Last time somebody said that to me, I almost died." Holly replied, recalling the time that her brother told her that jumping off a bridge was fun. She knew she would never live it down.

She glared at Sam, and if he hadn't been sleeping, he would have been suffering for the next week.

She glanced at her current outfit. A pair of her trademark flared jeans, with a black Honda shirt on. She had white tennis shoes, and a sapphire necklace. Holly remembered her friend, Adrianne, who, if she saw her in her current outfit, would beat her senseless. Everybody has met one, the typical blonde who spends her spare time organizing her closet by brand, in alphabetical order. Then, if you asked her where Greenland was, she'd say it was in Hawaii.

Then she remembered the rest of her best friends, and Becky came to mind. Being the total opposite of Adrianne, she spent her spare time dominating video games, and playing around on the internet. Her closet looked more like a torture chamber than a closet. She had pictures of her favorite anime characters strewn about, and there was absolutely no sign of sanity.

She smiled and remembered the weird incidents that all of them had been through. Ranging from salt to Bambi, they could make a joke out of anything.

"Sweetie? Is your brother sleeping? If he is wake him up, because we are here." Her mom said, pulling the car into a parking spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no own OHSHC. Savvy? (Jack Sparrow impression)

Oh, and did I mention that this is another one of my Ouran fics without Haruhi? 'Cuz it is.

Holly sighed. She was sitting on the plane, as she had been for the last three hours. The guy next to her could have been Godzilla in a person suit, and Sam (who was conveniently sitting behind her) had been the only one to talk to. The topic of conversation was currently their new caretakers.

"Well, the internet made them sound like nice people…" Holly said, trying to prove her brother wrong in saying that they could be like those guys from horror movies that kill people in their sleep.

"Really, Holly, you of all people should know by now that the internet isn't always honest."

"True, but its right a good 99 percent of the time… "

"Yeah, when it helps you with your math homework."

"I'm sorry, but our math teacher was assigning us CRAP for homework. I could have done it in my sleep. I had better stuff to do than do easy math homework."

"Oh, Really? Like what?"

"Well, I am still writing that one story, and I am in the middle of chapter 14, when dad told me I had to go eat breakfast."

"My Bad."

"Yes, your bad indeed." Holly said, with a smile on her face.

She pulled out her laptop, and turned it on. After typing in her password, she saw her background, the white fairy petting a tan horse in the middle of the enchanted forest. She sighed again, and clicked on the internet symbol.

"I am going online. You need to find anything?"

"Yeah, can I check my e-mail?"

Holly pulled up the AOL homepage, and clicked on 'mail', then handed the laptop to Sam.

"**The plane will be landing in Tokyo in a few minutes. Please collect your belongings as your ride comes to a close."**

"Here ya go." Sam said, handing Holly her computer. She shut it down, seeing as they were about to land.

-- A Few Minutes Later --

Godzilla-man had woken up, and decided to stretch, yawning super-big. Holly pressed herself as far into her chair as it would allow.

She exited the plane, thanking the lady and stopping to wait for Sam. When she saw him, she waved him over, and left the airport. Her father had supplied her with a map, and she took it out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Upon finding their new home, they were dumbstruck. The house wasn't even a house; it was more like a MANSION. A low brick fence surrounded the property, and on the gate there was a sign that said…

'**Ohtori'**

Holly admired the sign for a few seconds, and then opened the gate. She walked in front of Sam, trying to stand up strait. Her father had always told her to make sure that people got the first impression that she wanted them to get. She wanted these people to think that she was confident, so she tried to look confident. She knocked on the door.

When the door opened, a boy about her age stood in front of her. She bowed.

"Hi! We're Sam and Holly. We are supposed to live here for a while…" _Way to go Holly. So much for confidence. _She had caught herself sounding slightly freaked out.

"Oh, yes, my father has been expecting you two."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own OHSHC, Kay?

As Holly stepped into the mansion, she was in awe. Chandeliers hung from every ceiling, and the room she was currently in had two.

"Now, Sam and Holly, you are to behave yourself while you are here. Your parents say you will be living in this house until you graduate High School?"

"Correct." Sam figured he had better use formal language, instead of saying 'yeah,' or 'uh-huh'. Holly said the same.

The man handed them a sheet, with a list of rules on them. "Alright, these are the rules of the house. Now," He pointed to the boy who opened the door for them. "Kyouya, will you escort these fine, young adults to Ouran? I am quite sure they will want to see their school."

Holly shivered. _Young Adult… that's different. Mom and Dad always called us 'the kids'. _She shook off the thought and followed Kyouya out the door.

Upon reaching the school, Holly, for the first time today, was not dumbstruck. The school was just like she had read about on the internet. Big, Grand, Elegant, and RICH.

Kyouya turned around, "I must leave you, as I have a place I must be at this point. My apologies."

"No, No! Let me come, please?" Holly begged. Sam had ran off with some boys who dragged him off, and Holly wasn't about to be left alone in a big school.

"Alright, but just be on your toes." Kyouya responded.

Holly nodded.

Kyouya started walking again, and eventually made his way up to the third music room. As he pushed open the door, a blinding white light slammed Holly in the face.

"Welcome," Came multiple voices from the inside.

"Aww, it's just Kyouya. You're late!!!" Said a red-haired boy from in the room.

As Holly opened the door she noticed that the boy had a twin. _Meh, not like I care. _Then, she noticed the other boys in the room. One had spiked black hair, and a blank expression. On the boy's shoulder, was a short blonde boy, eating cake. Then, a taller blonde boy walked up to her, and shoved a rose in her face. "Come in Princess," He said, a super-charming smile on his face.

"I'll have you know, I don't buy that crap." Holly said, rather coldly. She swiped the rose away from her face.

The blonde took on a look of shock and self pity for a few seconds, and then retreated to the far corner of the room. He curled up, looking back at Holly like a miserable dog.

"Does he always do that?" Holly asked, slightly turning her head.

"Yes, He does. That's Tamaki's way of mourning. He'll be over it in a few minutes." Kyouya said.

"Good. He was starting to make me feel guilty." Holly said, relieved.

"Dono made you guilty?" The twins said, in sync.

Holly shrugged. "Kinda. I am used to cheering people up, not making them feel bad."

The twins looked at Kyouya. "So… this is the girl you said you would be watching for the next few years? Didn't you say she had a brother?"

Holly straitened. "Yeah… I have a brother. Sam, to be exact. But don't worry about him, he's an idiot."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Meh no own OHSHC!**

Kyouya had designated rooms that Sam and Holly were to stay in. Holly was on the far side of the mansion, AKA the one closest to the kitchen, much to her pleasure.

Sam was on the other side of the hall, admiring the extra 50 square feet he had compared to his old room.

Holly was dancing about in her walk-in closet, which she had doubled into a mini dance court. Being huge, and Holly not having loads of clothes, (A/N: It rhymed!!!) She had space for her high-tech speakers and CD player. She was going to set up her room once she had finished the song. She was always playing the same song, as Adrianne had deemed to be her theme song.

The song? _**Poor Unfortunate Souls**_ by the Jonas Brothers.

She opened her closet door dramatically. She strutted into her room like a princess, then realizing that the only thing in her room was boxes that needed unloading. She sighed.

She walked over to the first box. She read the label she had put on.

_Important can't-live-without-it stuff_

Holly smiled. Take it from the top, shall we?

She tore open the box like kids at Christmas. She still heard her song echoing from the closet.

_Poor unfortunate souls…_

_So sad, so true…_

The girl decided it was time for a change in background music. She waltzed over to her closet, and through the doors that were still hanging ajar. She picked up a CD.

As she popped the CD in, she sat on the beanbag (In her closet) and thought about the day's past events. About the crazy blonde who reminded her of a kid that wouldn't get his way, ever. And those twins that screamed "BECKY!!!" Her eyes became slightly downcast when she remembered her two best friends, who were still in America.

_I wonder what they are doing right now..._

---Love the line, people!---

Becky sat at her desk, absentmindedly throwing wads of paper at the blonde girl in front of her. She was obviously ignoring all forms of life around her.

"I lost the game." The girl in front of her said.

"Aww… Adrianne, you spoiled it for everyone!" Moans arose from the class as Mrs. Dongo looked at her class blankly.

"Nice." Becky leaned forward and gave Adrianne a high five.

"Hey, Becky, you haven't said a word all hour. This is your talking class, isn't it?"

"Yeah… But I miss Holly too much."

"I wonder how Holly's doing." Adrianne said. "Let's call her!"

"Do you know her number?"

"…Of course! I just have to unearth it from my room!"

---It's the line again!---

Holly sat on her bed that she had unpacked. At that moment, the smell of muffins wafted into her room.

Her eyes grew wide. Her nose was really good, to make up for her bad eyes (she wore orange contacts) and damaged hearing. She could hear just fine, but listening to her headphones as often as she did, they could be better.

Anywhoo… back to the muffins. She leaped off the bed and almost ran through the door to the head of the stairs. There, she noticed the railing on the side. An idea popped into her head.

She jumped onto the railing, so she was sitting on it. From there, she slid down the huge staircase and catapulted into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: -sighs long, super-dramatic sigh- You guys haven't missed my B-Day… and I will love you to pieces if you give me the ownership of OHSHC!!!**

_Holly catapulted into the kitchen, at the smell of muffins wafting into her room._

She skidded to a stop dead in front of the glamorous double doors that lead into the kitchen. Holly, being the lunatic that she was, put her nose right up to the door and took in the smell. _Ooh, yummy! BLUEBERRY!!!_

She slightly opened the door, and saw a girl in her twenties at the oven, hovering over the timer.

"The smell…" Holly said, not realizing that she said it out loud.

"Excuse me?" The lady said, turning around to see Holly gazing dreamily at the stove.

"The muffins… they smell really good… Did you make them, Mrs…?" Holly said, standing up strait.

"Yes, yes I did. And you can just call me Anita." The lady said.

"No problem, Mrs. Anita. I am a professional at recognizing good food!" Holly said, smiling sheepishly.

"No, no… Just Anita. None of this 'Mrs.' Junk. Please, you don't need to be formal around me." Anita smiled nicely.

"Anita… It sounds pretty. I'm Holly, by the way."

"Holly… It makes me think mistletoe." Anita said.

Holly and Anita both laughed. The teen then remembered her friends, and what Becky had said when she told them her name was Holly.

_**Flashback… NOW!**_

"_Holly. My name is Holly."_

"_Funny. It doesn't suit you at all. Holly is… just too girly. I thought… like, Jessica, or, I dunno… Rachel. Something that would give off the impression that you are as strong as you really are." Becky had said, examining the fresh bruise on her arm._

_**End Flashback**_

Holly burst into another fit of laughter, before realizing that Anita's muffins were done, and Sam had clued in and marched downstairs to devour them.

"Hey, back off you lazy turd! I was down here first; wait your turn!" She said, shoving Sam back and grabbing a handful of muffins.

She thanked Anita, and marched upstairs. She passed a room and read the sign.

'Studying; Do Not Disturb'

_STUDYING??? HOW CAN ONE STUDY WHEN THERE ARE FRESH MUFFINS DOWNSTAIRS???_

…_Psycho._

However, against her better judgment, she poked the door open, to find Kyouya, nose buried in a book resembling a dictionary in size.

"Can I help you?" He said, looking up from his book after realizing that his room had been disturbed.

"Umm… Not really. I thought it was a bit crazy that you can study when there are muffins downstairs. I know I can't." Holly said, blushing that he saw her before she could say anything.

"Well, you aren't me, are you?"

"Uh… No, but I don't see how that should-"

"Then leave, before you interfere with my studies any further."

Holly gave a look of shock, but walked out and closed the door.

_**Mean**__ Psycho._


End file.
